


Disabled but not incompetent

by WolfKomoki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ADHD Sherlock, Autistic Sherlock, Head Cannon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers Sherlock's disabilities. He also finds out why he tries to hide it. "I'm disabled not incompetent!" Sherlock snaps. Of course now that John knows his secret, he'll have to deal with shutdowns and meltdowns more often now too.<br/>Asperger Syndrome/Autism/ADHD Sherlock JohnLock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disabled but not incompetent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heavy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172508) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



> I'm actually kind of embarrassed with this fanfic. The characters are very out of character and I knew nothing about how British people actually talk.

I don't own Sherlock. That's BBC you silly git. Also, this fanfiction has the head-cannon that Sherlock is Autistic. I am writing Autism from experience as I have Asperger Syndrome.

Sherlock stared at the wall in his flat as he tried to stop his sensory overload. He had just come home from a murder scene that was in the city and any Autistic dreads the city. The sounds of the cars, laughter, conversations, and background sounds were all at the same volume, and Sherlock was in sensory overload. He dropped to the ground and sat on the floor, rocking to try to drown out the noise. He clapped his hands over his ears, rocking back and forth, back and forth.

Sherlock continued to rock until John came home, and the sight before him made him go into doctor mode. _Sherlock is Autistic? I never knew that._

"Sherlock, what's the matter? How can I help you?" John asked, though Sherlock couldn't really hear him over his sensory overload so he didn't respond.

"Sherlock."He called again, this time more desperate than the last. Sherlock had stopped rocking at this point as he was now having a shutdown. He was lost to the world, unable to hear anything, and unable to do anything. It's almost like his brain had shut itself off like a computer.

"Sherlock!" John called, louder this time. Sherlock didn't hear him and John sighed, realizing that he was going to be like this for a while. He then walked into the kitchen and started to make tea for Sherlock. That took about thirty minutes and he grabbed a cuppa of tea for himself, as Sherlock was still out of it. _I've never seen him like this though I suppose these will become much more frequent now that he knows that I know._

Sherlock's senses slowly started coming back, and the first thing he heard was John drinking tea. Based on the nervous tapping of his hands on the desk, Sherlock could sense his distress. The next thing to come back was his ability to use his brain, and the sounds in the room. He blinked as his vision came into focus, and he went to the kitchen to grab a cuppa of tea as he sat down next to John, sipping the tea.

"Sherlock, are you alright?" John asked, concerned by his 'episode'.

"I am now mate." Sherlock said, exhausted from his sensory overload.

"Jeez Sherlock, you're knackered. When was the last time you slept mate?" John asked, helping him up from the chair.

"Erm… Thursday?" Sherlock yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"That was three bloody days ago!" John said shocked.

"I was busy!" Sherlock snapped, too tired to explain.

"Come on, up you get. You need sleep." John ordered, pulling him to his bedroom. Sherlock walked like a drunken fool, but anyone that hadn't slept for three days would obviously be like that. John helped Sherlock in the bed, which he then proceeded to turn out the light after he left. Sherlock began to dream, though his dreams were usually colorless. He quickly realized that he was underwater, judging by the feeling he got of water.

He felt himself sinking lower and lower in the water, to which he whimpered outside the dream. He was then bitten by a shark to which he cried out outside the dream. This woke John who then ran in the room, over to Sherlock.

"Sherlock!" He called, trying to wake him. Sherlock screamed in what sounded like pain to which John responded to shaking him and frantically calling his name. It took ten tries before Sherlock woke up screaming.

"Shh… it's okay now. You're okay. Just a bad dream." John told him in a calm; reassuring manner. Sherlock looked around, not completely awake; not completely asleep either.

"Sherlock? Sherlock!" John called again, staring at the blank look in his eyes that was shown from the moon's reflection. Sherlock blinked as he finally escaped his dream, now just generally confused.

"qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je suis en vie? comment est-ce possible?" Sherlock shrieked in French. John blinked at the rapid exclamation of French.

"Sherlock my French is not _that_ good, what did you say?"John complained.

"What is this? I'm alive? How is this possible? Sherlock repeated in English, much, much slower.

"You were dreaming Sherlock." John muttered as he got in Sherlock's bed, too tired to move to his own bed.

"Finally! Took you long enough!" Sherlock joked, looking at John with a smile.

"What are you on about?" John asked with confusion, as hardly anyone understood Sherlock's jokes.

"I mean bloody-hell, I've been coming on to you for _weeks_ now, and you haven't noticed it. I'm surprised you haven't tried to make any moves until no—" John kissed him to stop his rambling, which caused him to stare in shock for a bit before kissing back. They kissed like that for a while until Sherlock pushed John away, yawning.

"I'm knackered, bugger off." Sherlock complained to which John chuckled.

"I love you too Sherlock." He smiled, covering them both since he was too comfortable to go to his own bed tonight. Sherlock didn't dream the rest of the night, or if he did he didn't remember them the next morning. The beeping alarm was the first thing John noticed. Rolling over, he read the clock. 06:19. They didn't have to be in until 06:45, so he just turned off the alarm.

He went back to sleep only to hear the beeping again. 06:25.

"Argh! SHERLOCK! Turn that bloody thing off! Why do you need two alarms anyway?" John yelled. The beeping continued. 06:30.

"BLOODY-HELL SHERLOCK!" John yelled at the top of his lungs, slamming the button. The beeps continued. Time to get up. Sherlock was finally up and he then went to get dressed as did John. Soon they were both out and ready for breakfast.

"Want to go out to eat breakfast?" Sherlock asked. John yawned.

"No mate, I need loads of coffee before I can get awake." John told him. Sherlock then opened the medicine drawer, and took his extended release Adderall on a spoon of ice-cream, since he couldn't swallow pills. This fought off the Seroquel that he took at night. One of the side effects of Adderall was the loss in appetite, while with Seroquel it was an increase in appetite. John blinked at the Adderall and it opened up a new revelation.

"You have A.D.H.D. as well?" He asked, having only ever seen that used in patients with ADHD.

"I never told you that? Huh, thought I had." Sherlock shrugged.

 


End file.
